While You're Here
by JeffnTrish4eva
Summary: The RAW Superstars get a week off and Trish, Matt, Amy, and Shane all spend it at Jeff Hardy and his girlfriend Beth's house. While his guests are there Jeff realizes that he has feelings for someone else, and Matt finally tells Amy how he truly feels.
1. Layoff Week

Disclaimer- I don't own WWE, the Superstars, or anything else  
  
"You guys are having a lay-off week in Raleigh?" Jeff Hardy repeated what his older brother Matt had just told him over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, so I was thinking me, Aimes, and Shane could all stay with you and Beth" Matt replied  
  
"You don't wanna stay at your own house?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yeah, come on! We all havn't hung out forever, and besides, I know you want Amy and Beth to get to know each other better." Matt pleaded.  
  
"Alright...yeah...that sounds pretty good. You guys would be here over 4th of July too. We could have a big party and stuff."  
  
"Okay, I gotta go talk to Amy and Shane. I'll get back to ya after." Matt replied as he hung up the phone.  
  
All the WWE Superstars loved lay-off weeks. They only happened 2 or 3 times a year. The RAW Superstars would do Monday Night RAW, get the entire week off, and then return to do RAW the next week. It was a chance for everyone to go visit their families, and give their bodies some rest.  
  
Matt made his way down the long hallway of the arena to the Women's Locker room.  
  
"Hey ladies!" Matt called sticking his head in the doorway. "Is Amy around?"  
  
"She just went to get something to eat." Stacy informed him.  
  
"Thanks!" Matt called as he left. He couldn't wait till he told Amy about the plans he had made. They had been such good friends forever, and now Matt was finally realizing his feelings for her ran much deeper.  
  
Matt found Amy sitting alone at a table reading, while eating her lunch. "Aimes! I've got great news!"  
  
Amy looked up from her magazine and pushed her dark red hair behind her ears. "What's up?"  
  
"I was talking to Jeff, and on lay-off week, he said you, me, and Shane could all stay at him and Beth's!"  
  
Amy smiled at him unsurley.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. It sounds like it'll be so much fun. But...I just don't know how I feel about being the only girl there."  
  
"I did say Jeff and BETH right?" Matt asked stealing a few bites of Amy's lunch.  
  
Amy slapped his hand. "Get your own!" She laughed. "Come on though Matt, you know me and Beth don't get along."  
  
"Yeah..." Matt sighed. He looked up to the doorway and saw Trish Stratus and Adam Copeland walking in for lunch. "Hey...what if Trish came too? She is your best friend."  
  
Amy grinned. "That'd be so much better! Jeff won't mind will he?"  
  
"No way. Jeff and Trish are friends too. I know they havn't seen each other for awhaile anyways. Go ask Trish, I still need to call Jeff back, and talk to Shane."  
  
Matt smiled happily to himself as he made his way around the arena to find Shane. All he cared about was making Amy happy, hopefully she wouldn't spend more time with Trish than him!  
  
"Yo Shane...wanna stay at Jeff's over lay-off?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Matt shrugged, 'that was easy', he thought to himself. Matt took out his phone and called Jeff back.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey...Amy doesn't wanna come unless Trish does too." Matt explained to his younger brother.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I don't care. I havn't seen Trish for awhaile. More the merrier right?" Jeff said laughing.  
  
"It's more women in the house! Anyways, I gotta go. We'll make more plans later."  
  
Meanwhile, Amy and Trish were eating lunch together as Amy explained about going to Jeffs.  
  
"Please please please! You can't leave me with Beth!" Amy begged dramatically.  
  
Trish laughed. "When you make it sound like life or death, what kind of friend would I be?"  
  
"Exactly! You'll get to see your family for like half of summer while we're in Ontario."  
  
"That's true. Besides! You guys are my family too!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't leave me with Miss'I'm so much better than everybody!" Amy said in a ditzy voice while tossing her hair all over the place.  
  
"You drama queen! She's not that bad is she?" Trish questioned.  
  
Amy shrugged. "Well...not infront of Jeff or Matt. But around me, she's a huge bitch. I guess she's nice to Jeff, but I think she's a complete two- face."  
  
-that's chapter 1! I hope you guys like whats going on so far! 


	2. PMSing

Disclaimer- I don't own anything...same as always  
  
Monday quickly rolled around and all the RAW Superstars were preparing for that night's show in Raleigh.  
  
Trish and Amy had just finished preparing for their tag-team match that night and were now sitting comfortably in the stands watching Adam and Randy go over their match for that night.  
  
"Jeff's coming tonight right?" Trish asked as the girls admired the men in the ring.  
  
"Yep. Matt said all the family, plus Beth are gonna be here. He got a private suite for them and everything." Amy explained.  
  
Trish raised her eyebrows. "Oooh, Matt's a big spender."  
  
Amy laughed. "Of course! What did you expect?! You finally get to meet Beth tonight too."  
  
"Is this going to be an enjoyable experiance?"  
  
Amy took a long drink from her water bottle. "I can't make any promises. I have no clue if it's just me she hates, or something about people in the business."  
  
"Can't you ask Matt?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "No, I don't want him to think I hate her, and then go tell Jeff. Honestly, it might make me feel better if she hates you too...then I know I'm not the only one!"  
  
"Maybe she's jealous of how close you are to their family." Trish said trying to help.  
  
Amy sighed. "I have no idea. Just be ready to deal with ultimate bitch!  
  
Trish laughed. "Aimes..that sounds like a video game. Is that what you call her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Make sure no one finds out, okay?" Trish said grinning.  
  
Down in the locker room area, Jeff had already arrived and was talking with Matt and Shane.  
  
Jeff ran his fingers through his blue hair and let out a long sigh. "I'm so glad you guys are coming this week. It'll take some of the tension away."  
  
"Take the tension away? That sounds inviting. Are we entering a war zone or something?" Shane asked.  
  
"It's not that bad! But Beth is driving me crazy lately! I can't decide if it's PMS or the fact that she's freaking out about me coming back to wrestling in August. Either way, I'm so glad other people are going to be around. Hopefully, her, Trish and Amy all hit it off. I swear, some female company would do her good!"  
  
Matt burst out laughing.  
  
"Dude, it's not funny." Jeff said seriously.  
  
"It is funny. I'd put my money on her freaking out though. In my experiance women are always pmsing." Matt explained.  
  
Shane wrinkled his forehead. "Always pmsing at you..."  
  
"Shut up!" Matt cried in his defence.  
  
After an energetic RAW, Trish and Amy sat in the Women's Locker room getting together the rest of their stuff before the hour drive to Cameron.  
  
"You've got CD's right?" Trish asked as she zipped up her trolly suitcase.  
  
Amy dug through her bagged and pulled out her silver cd case. "Yep, we've got Beyonce, Usher, Justin, Britney, 50 Cent, and all the WWE CD's."  
  
"Hey, are you guys leaving soon?"  
  
The two divas looked up and saw Jeff, with his girlfriend Beth, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, we were just gonna go get some snacks from the catering table and head out." Amy said standing up.  
  
"Trish...you havn't met Beth yet have you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nope." Trish held out her hand to Beth. "It's so great to finally meet you!"  
  
Beth smiled and loosley shook Trish's hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." She said quietly.  
  
Jeff smiled at his two friends and put his arms around the two of them. "I'm so excited my two favorite girls are coming over! It's already 11 so you guys should hurry it up. Me and Beth are gonna go talk to a few people, then we'll get going. So, we'll see you guys at the house alright?"  
  
Trish and Amy smiled and said goodbye as Jeff and Beth left.  
  
"Aren't I one of your favorite girls?" Beth asked  
  
"What do you mean? Of course you are." Jeff explained, putting his arm around her waist as they walked.  
  
"Well just when you told Trish and Amy, you didn't include me...I dunno...I guess it's dumb." Beth said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I guess so." Jeff replied, starting to feel annoyed.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Beth snapped.  
  
"Nothing, it's fine."  
  
Jeff began to walk ahead of his girlfriend and entered the Men's locker room. "You have to stay out here, alright?"  
  
Beth shrugged. "I don't care. Just don't take too long."  
  
-Thanx for the reviews guys, I hope I get some more! Anyways, I hope you all like the story so far! 


	3. The Early Bird Always Gets The Worm

Disclaimer- Same as always, I don't own anything unless other wise stated  
  
The next morning as the orange and pink sunlight began to stream through the window's in Trish's room she rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes. "8:07 am" She said glancing over at the clock. Even after the late night she still woke up early. Not that she minded. She enjoyed mornings like these. They were always so peaceful and carefree. Trish eased herself out of bed and walked over to the dresser and combed her hair.  
  
"I'm probably the only one up." Trish thought to herself as she quietly opened the door to her room and made her way down the steps. As she slowly crept to the kitchen Trish admired every aspect of Jeff's home. She could tell he had everything exactly how he liked it, just a little bit different. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and to her suprise Jeff was already in there.  
  
"Good morning." Trish greeted him as she walked into the gorgeous pale green and white kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I'm always up this early. I love this time of day."  
  
"Me too." Trish said taking a seat next to Jeff at the table. She looked down at her pink tank top, and satin pajama shorts, Jeff had already gotten dressed. She considered doing the same thing, but she was too comfortable. Trish noticed the soft notes of country music playing from a small radio on one of the granite counter top. "I didn't know you liked country."  
  
Jeff blushed. "It's kind of my hidden guilty pleasure. Beth hates country so this is the only time I get to listen to it."  
  
"I won't tell anyone, my lips are sealed." Trish said pretending to lock her lips.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" Jeff asked as he stood up and opened one of the white cuboards.  
  
"Sure. What have you got?"  
  
Jeff laughed. "Not much. We've got Lucky Charms and that's about it."  
  
Trish giggled. "Geez Jeff! I thought you liked all of us enough to go grocery shopping!"  
  
"I do! I've just been busy lately. How bout you get dressed and we can go together. Nobody's probably gonna be up till noon anyways!"  
  
"Alright, sounds like a plan. I've got a craving for pancakes." Trish said licking her lips.  
  
30 minutes later Trish and Jeff were strolling through the produce section of the grocery store.  
  
"We should get strawberries and stuff for the pancakes." Jeff said placing two of the small green strawberry baskets into their shopping cart.  
  
"Sounds good, that covers breakfast. Do you have enough to feed us for lunch?" Trish teased while her and Jeff got into the check-out line.  
  
Soon enough, Trish and Jeff we're having a blast together making breakfast for everyone. It was now 10:00 am and everyone was still asleep.  
  
"I know we're just making pancakes, but I havn't laughed this much in weeks!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
Trish laughed. "Me either actually! I guess we're pretty pathetic! At least you have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Trust me, even with that, I'm just as pathetic as you."  
  
Trish shook her head laughing and playfully hit Jeff's arm. As she began setting the table Jeff couldn't help but stare at her. "This is how things should be." He thought to himself.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Beth asked as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Jeff leaped off the counter top and over to his girlfriend. "We made pancakes for everyone!"  
  
Beth wrinkled her nose. "Did we even have the stuff to make pancakes? I know we didn't have strawberries." She said pointing to the table.  
  
"Yeah, we went to the grocery store." Trish said looking at Jeff. She was begining to realize why Amy disliked Beth so much. She had a way about her to make every situation uncomfortable.  
  
"You guys shouldn't have gone to all that trouble. Everyone could just eat cereal."  
  
Jeff walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Just sit and eat okay. I didn't want everyone to eat Lucky Charms for breakfast."  
  
"I'm not complaining!" Beth said giving Jeff a kiss.  
  
Trish was starting to feel really uncomfortable now. "I'm gonna go see if Amy's up." She quickly dashed out of the kitchen and up to the guest bedroom Amy was staying in. Trish peered in the doorway and saw her friend buried under the white duvet.  
  
"Amy...wake up..." Trish said softly as she approached her bed and sat down.  
  
Amy rolled over and let out a sleepy 'no'.  
  
"Come on Amy...we made pancakes..."  
  
The red haired diva opened her eyes and rolled over to look at Trish. "Pancakes?" She repeated.  
  
Trish smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's wake up Matt and Shane too." Amy said sitting up in bed.  
  
As the two girls walked downstairs into the basement, where Matt and Shane were staying, they could hear Jeff and Beth yelling in the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know. When Beth got up she wasn't too happy that me and Jeff went out grocery shopping so we could make breakfast."  
  
Amy sighed. "That's pretty stupid."  
  
Trish and Amy looked ahead and saw Shane and Matt passed out on the two leather couches. The TV was still on from the night before and their was an almost empty bowl of popcorn on the coffee table with about a million pop cans around it.  
  
"You jump on Shane, I'll take Matt." Amy instructed  
  
Both girls were very successful in the suprise attack wake-up. Shane and Matt jumped right up and we're ready to go.  
  
"I think we should wait awhaile till we go upstairs." Trish told the boys.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"When we came down here to wake you guys up Jeff and Beth were arguing in the kitchen. Him and Trish made pancakes for everyone and for some reason that made Beth all upset." Amy explained.  
  
Shane shook his head. "Guys, lets just go up there. Jeff told me and Matt that things havn't been going that great lately and he was happy we were all gonna be here to take the tension off."  
  
Everyone agreed and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey everyones up! Guys, help yourselfs." Jeff said motioning to the table.  
  
Everyone took a seat and loaded their plates with pancakes, strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup.  
  
"This is awesome." Shane said pouring himself a glass of lemonade.  
  
"Are we still going golfing today?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, for sure. I booked us a golf cart and all that stuff for 12:30pm. I was thinking the girls could go and hang out at the club house and have lunch and stuff."  
  
Trish and Amy glanced at each other, they knew this wasn't going to be good.  
  
Awww....thanx so much guys for all the reviews!! tell me what you thought of this chapter! 


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!

Disclaimer- I don't own the WWE, or the superstars, only the stuff that actually is mine!  
  
After the very filling breakfast Trish went back to her room to get ready for golfing. Jeff told Trish when they were at the grocery store that Beth wasn't very atlehtic, but she didn't think that would mean her and Amy not being able to golf with the boys. The blonde Diva had actually gone golfing quite a few times and was starting to get more competitive. Eating lunch with Beth in the Clubhouse wasn't her idea of a fun afternoon, and she knew Amy felt exactly the same way.  
  
Trish decided on wearing a pair of baby blue capri pants and a pale yellow polo shirt. While she was tying her shinny blonde hair up into a high pony tail there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Yep, come in."  
  
Amy swung the door open and flopped into a white chair in the corner of Trish's room. "This sucks!" She proclaimed.  
  
Trish nodded. "I don't get it. We're gonna eat lunch and then what? It's going to take the boys a lot longer than an hour to play 9 holes of golf."  
  
Amy shook her head. "This is going to be so crappy. I'd say something, but I know the guys, especially Matt, are really looking forward to golf."  
  
"Come on, we better go downstairs, everyone's waiting for us." Trish said nodding towards the bedroom door.  
  
Once Trish and Amy got downstairs everyone was gathered around the front door getting everything together.  
  
"You girls ready?" Matt asked. "There's not enough room for all of us in one car so me and Amy are taking mine."  
  
"We are?" Amy asked.  
  
Trish nudged her friend, she knew Matt liked Amy, and that they would be great together. She wasn't about to let Amy ruin it for herself without even knowing.  
  
Matt lead Amy out to his rental car and loaded his golf clubs into the trunk.  
  
"I'm really sorry you and Trish have to hang out with Beth all afternoon, I know you don't really like her."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "What an understatment! I can't stand that chick! And I know Trish is starting to really not like her either!"  
  
Matt sighed. He really didn't understand what Amy's problem was, but he did want to make it better. "Okay, to make it up to you, for tonight how about me and you go do something fun."  
  
"Just us?" Amy asked turning and looking at Matt while he drove.  
  
"Yeah, sure...why not. Everyone else will find something to do."  
  
Amy shurgged, "Alright, we could do that."  
  
Meanwhile in the other car Trish and Shane sat in the backseat while Jeff and Beth disscussed plans for the evening.  
  
"We should all do something fun together since you girls aren't golfing with us." Jeff stated.  
  
"I actually do want to golf with you guys..." Trish said quietly.  
  
Jeff looked back at her through the rear-view mirror. "Aw, Trish, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
Trish sighed. "Oh well, what can ya do?"  
  
"You girls can check out all the hot caddys." Shane said jokingly  
  
Everyone laughed. "I don't need to do that, my hot man's going to be busy golfing!" Beth giggled.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes. She didn't get it, one second Beth's freaking out at Jeff over nothing then she's all lovey dovey about him.  
  
10 minutes later they finally reached the Shore Links golf course, with Matt and Amy shortly behind.  
  
"Alright girls, we'll be a couple hours. Enjoy yourselfs okay!" Jeff annouced, and with that the boys left to go rent a golf cart.  
  
Soon enough Beth, Trish, and Amy were all seated in the beautiful clubhouse restraunt. They all couldn't help but feel out of place, the majority of the clientel was over 50.  
  
Amy leaned across the table to Trish and broke the news. "I think Matt asked me on a date."  
  
Trish raised her eyebrows with interest. "Continue please! I want to hear everything!"  
  
Amy laughed. "Not much to tell. All he really said was, that me and him should go out and have some fun tonight."  
  
"Is that really a date then?" Beth asked taking a sip of her Iced Tea.  
  
"Of course it's a date!" Trish replied sticking up for Amy. "Why would Matt only want the two of them to hang out if it wasn't?"  
  
Beth shrugged and tossed her dark hair behind her shoulders. "I was just saying."  
  
After what seemed to be more like a million years than 3 hours, the boys were finally done there game.  
  
"What are we doing tonight?" Beth asked  
  
Jeff shrugged. "Well it is just the four of us, Matt and Amy are ditching us!" He said jokingly.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's old news. I don't care what we do tonight as long as it's a million times better than lunch today."  
  
As everyone got into the car Jeff took the opprotunity to give Beth a quick kiss and apologize. Trish couldn't help but shake her head at the sight of them. Jeff was an awesome person and he deserved someone way better than Beth. She wanted him to be with a girl who supported him, who was proud of him, someone who got along with his friends, and just someone he could have a good time with. Trish was lost when trying to see what Jeff liked about his girlfriend. It's not like the blonde diva could do anything about it anyways, it was Jeff's life.  
  
Once everyone got home from the golf course Amy went straight up to her room to start to get ready for her night out with Matt. She had no idea what they were going to do, they were in Cameron North Carolina, the ammount of fun one person can have isn't very much. But at the same time, she couldn't control the smile that had spread across her face. She never would have guessed on having Matt ask her out like this. He always acted like she was his sister!  
  
-Oooh, well thats the end of that chapter! Matt and Amys date comes up next, as well as what happens with the other 4...or 2 


	5. Blockbuster Night

Disclaimer- As always I don't own anything  
  
Just after 9 o'clock that night Matt and Amy had left and the rest of the gang sat around the living room throwing out ideas on what they could do that night.  
  
"Alright guys, how about this, we go to Blockbuster, rent a movie and buy a bunch of junk food." Shane suggested.  
  
Beth nodded. "Yeah, I am way too tired to drive out to a club or anywhere."  
  
"Exactly, we'll do that tomorrow, then it's 4th of July so we'll be busy." Jeff agreed.  
  
Soon enough Jeff, Shane, Beth, and Trish were wandering through the aieles of the video store.  
  
Trish kept catching herself staring at Jeff and Beth. She couldn't stop thinking about how she knew he could do so much better. Trish browsed through the New Releases and picked up 'Love Actually'. She'd seen the movie before and absolutley loved it. "Guys, what about this? We wanted funny right?"  
  
Beth looked down at the movie in Trish's hand. "I've got no complaints, I've wanted to see this for a bit. But it's a total chick flick, we can't put the guys through it."  
  
Trish sighed and put the movie back on the shelf.  
  
"It's actually pretty good." Shane said picking the movie back up. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again. Jeff, there's cute girls in it. Even if you hate it there's still something nice to look at."  
  
Jeff laughed and grabbed the movie out of Shane's hand. He starred at the back cover and skimmed over the summary. "Yeah, let's go for it." Jeff nodded.  
  
The group rented the movie, and bought microwave popcorn, M&M's, and a case of Pepsi, they were good to go.  
  
Meanwhile Matt and Amy sat on the dock at the lake nearby Matt's home. Despite both of them, especially Matt, having butterflies, the pair were really enjoying themselfs. Matt had taken Amy to all of his favourite places in Cameron. The night was boiling hot and the two were acting like little kids. They even stopped at the corner store and bought popsicles.  
  
"Matt...is this a date?" Amy asked shyly.  
  
Matt blushed and leaned back on one arm. "It is to me."  
  
Amy smiled. "It is to me to."  
  
"You know, I'm such a loser. I've liked you forever and it took me this long to ask you out."  
  
The red head couldn't help but laugh. "I guess that makes you my loser." With those words Amy went in and gave Matt a long warm kiss.  
  
Back at Jeff's house everyone was getting comfortable around the big screen TV in the basement. Trish grabbed a few pillows, a blanket, and flopped down on one of the black leather recliners. Jeff and Beth had made themselfs very cozy snuggling up together on the sofa.  
  
Only 20 minutes through the movie Beth decided she was too tired and went to bed. Shortly after her departure Shane had fallen fast asleep on the other recliner.  
  
"It's probably because him and Matt stayed up till 4:30am!" Jeff laughed as he turned down the movie. "Do you still wanna keep watching?"  
  
"Yeah, it's still early." Trish replied turning back to the movie.  
  
Jeff starred at her for a few moments until she turned and looked at him again. "What?" Trish asked.  
  
"Come sit with me." He requested simply.  
  
The blonde contemplated the idea for a moment then got up and sat with Jeff on the sofa. "What do you think of it so far?" She asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Not like any other movies out right now."  
  
For the rest of the film the two sat silently next to each other. Towards the end they both began to get more relaxed being somewhat alone together. Jeff wraped his arm around Trish as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
The credits began to roll as Trish let out a yawn.  
  
"Don't tell me you're tired!" Jeff said laughing as he got up to take out the DVD.  
  
Trish sat up and ran her fingers through her glossy blonde locks. "Not a chance!"  
  
"Good, that's what I like to hear. Let's grab a few beers from the fridge and go outside for a bit." Jeff said motioning to upstairs.  
  
Jeff and Trish crept quietly upstairs and out into the back yard. They took a seat on the dark green patio chairs and lit a few candles.  
  
Trish let out a long sigh. "I havn't felt so relaxed in weeks."  
  
Jeff smiled and took a sip of his beer. "Hey, that's what this week is for, right?"  
  
"Wait a second...Matt and Amy aren't home yet!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
Jeff thought for a second. "Oh god...you know he took her to his house!"  
  
Trish laughed. "Well, I guess we're gonna get the details in the morning!"  
  
The two friends talked for hours and finally decided it was about time they got some sleep.  
  
Jeff fell into bed that night with a huge smile on his face. He felt happier than he had in weeks. Having everyone around, most importantly Trish, were really starting to lift his spirits.  
  
Ooooh, well...I think you guys all know who else is getting together! More to come! Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. Canada Vs USA

Disclaimer- Same as always, nothing belongs to me  
  
Jeff as usual was the first to wake up on Wednesday morning. He immediately went to see if Matt and Amy had returned home that night. They hadn't. Jeff stroded into the kitchen and turned the radio on. As he starred into the fridge he felt the urge to go wake Trish up and get her to make pancakes with him again. He quickly dropped the idea, shouldn't he be wanting to wake up Beth to do that?  
  
Amy woke up that morning, in Matt's arms, in Matt's bed. She couldn't believe how good it felt. Amy swept the locks of deep red hair out of her eyes and looked over at Matt, who was still sleeping peacefully. She loved just looking at him but she couldn't resist, Amy pulled back the covers and blew a raspberry on Matt's chest. The sensation of Amy's mouth caused Matt to shift around in the blankets and slowly open his brown eyes.  
  
"What did you just do?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Amy shrugged and gave him a little kiss on the neck. "I wonder if anyone realized we didn't come home last night?"  
  
Matt sat up and yawned, streching his arms over his head. "Probably. Be prepared to answer about a million questions about what we did!"  
  
Amy smiled to herself. Like she was going to tell anyone except Trish!  
  
Back at Jeff's house Trish was slowly going down the stairs trying to hear if Jeff or anyone else was already up.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous!" Jeff greeted Trish as she entered the kitchen. Jeff was hunched over a copy of the newspaper as he ate Rice Krispies with chopped up banannas floating in the cereal.  
  
"First up as usual." Trish commented as she pulled out a chair and sat down across from Jeff.  
  
"Of course," Jeff said laughing. "Anything you wanna do today?"  
  
The first thought that popped into Trish's head was spend it alone with you. She couldn't believe she had even thought that! "Well, we're in Cameron, that doesn't give us too big of a choice does it?"  
  
Jeff smiled and shook his head. "You mean Middle of Nowhere, USA? I was thinking we could get ready for the whole 4th of July thing for most of the day then drive into the city tonight and go to a club or something."  
  
Trish nodded. It obviously hadn't been her first thought, but why was she thinking about being alone with Jeff anyways? She watched him shove a spoonful of Rice Krispies into his mouth.  
  
"Do you want some?" Jeff asked looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"I'm okay for now." Trish said as she continued to watch Jeff eat. She had never really noticed before how gorgeous his hands were. They looked soft yet strong, not like most guys.  
  
As Trish continued studying Jeff's hands, Beth burst into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Jeff as she kissed his neck. Trish felt a twinge of jealousy run through her body as she watched Jeff enjoying the attention.  
  
"I thought I'd get up early for once!" Beth announced. The only reason she actually woke up early that morning was because she didn't want to hear that her boyfriend had been making breakfast with another woman again. Beth felt like she could trust Jeff, but what man could you trust around a woman like Trish? "So baby? Are we gonna go get groceries for the party tomorrow?" Beth cooed.  
  
"Yeah, we really need to stalk up. I was thinking we should probably get some decorations or something. Make it really cheesey."  
  
Beth nodded in agreement. "What about music? Are you just going to hook it up to outside?"  
  
"Yeah, what else am I suppose to do?" Jeff said as he read the comics page.  
  
Beth shrugged. "I dunno, that just seems so expected. Couldn't we get a DJ?"  
  
Jeff stood up forcing Beth off of his lap. "It's not going to make a differance."  
  
"Come on Jeff! You want this barbeque to be great, don't you?" Beth whinned.  
  
"Fine! But you can pay for it with your own money." Jeff couldn't stand it when Beth had to have her own way over the stupidest things. It was just a 4th of July barbeque for all their friends and family! They didn't need a DJ!  
  
"I will pay for it then." Beth said in a sulky tone.  
  
"Go for it." Jeff said as he walked toward the exit of the kitchen leading into the living room. "Trish, come grocery shopping with me."  
  
Trish looked at Jeff then over at Beth. She looked furious, but Trish didn't care. "Alright, lemme go get dressed."  
  
Back at Matt's Cameron home him and Amy were freshly showered and dressed. the couple sat in Matt's huge kitchen. The cubboards were made of cherry wood and looked incredible against the marble counter tops. There was one huge window looking out into the backyard which Matt had placed the kitchen table next to.  
  
"Do you think we should go back to Jeff's?" Amy asked.  
  
Matt opened up the stainless steel refridgerator door and took out a carton of Tropicana orange juice. "Yeah, after we eat. He probably needs help with all the stuff for the barbeque tomorrow."  
  
"Oh right!" Amy exclaimed. "I completley forgot about 4th of July!"  
  
Matt laughed. "What a patriotic American you are! Maybe you should go be Canadian with Trish!"  
  
Amy laughed as Matt handed her a glass of juice. "About Trish...if I tell you this do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Jeff!"  
  
"Sounds serious. I won't tell."  
  
"Don't you think that Trish would be so much better for Jeff?" Amy told him bluntly.  
  
Matt ran his hands through his dark hair. "I honestly don't know."  
  
-Well thats that! Sorry it took me forever to update, I was on Vacation! Yay! Anyways, Ill have another chapter up soon! 


	7. Causing A Stir

Disclaimer- I don't own anything I talk about in this fiction  
  
Beth couldn't believe what had just taken place. She would never admit it, but deep down she knew she always had to have her way. Beth didn't get it this time though, Jeff usually always gave in and did whatever she wanted. Why did he act like such a jerk over it? She just wanted a DJ! Then there was Trish. She'd spent more time with Jeff these past few days than his own brother had. If it had been up to Beth, Trish wouldn't have even been invited.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Trish asked as she and Jeff began to drive to the grocery store.  
  
Jeff shrugged and played around with the dial on the car stereo, he finally settled on a station playing a Tim McGraw song. "I'm getting sick and tired of her shit." Jeff said gruffly.  
  
Trish pursed her lips together. She wasn't sure if she should keep talking, but her curiousity got the better of her. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Forever." Jeff breathed. "I just wish I could have a girl who was more easy going, and understands what I do, and just wants to have fun. That's all I care about. I don't know if I can handle Beth much longer."  
  
Trish nodded, she wanted Jeff to tell her everything.  
  
"It doesn't make sense. Beth's great when we're alone. But around my friends, even my family, she gets kind of weird. I just always thought it was because she was nervous being around them. But now I'm starting to think it's not." Jeff let out a deep breath as he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. "You won't tell Beth I said all that right?"  
  
Trish shook her head. "Never! I'm pretty sure Beth hates me anyways."  
  
"I wouldn't be suprised." Jeff chuckled.  
  
As Jeff and Trish walked through the sunny parking lot the recieved a few glances from shoppers loading their grocery carts into the back of their vehicles. Cameron being one of those small towns, and Jeff being who he was, people start to gossip. Of course everyone knew Trish was obviously a WWE superstar, even if they weren't wrestling fans. But this was the second time they'd been seen alone together.  
  
"I thought he was dating Beth Stephenson." A thirty something woman whispered to her husband as they watched Jeff and Trish enter the grocery store.  
  
As Jeff and Trish began loading up the cart with food for the barbeque tomorrow night, Jeff felt a million times better than he had before they left. He knew he needed to do some serious thinking about his relationship with Beth. Could he make it work?  
  
After Matt and Amy's very filling breakfast at IHOP they figured it was time they went back and made an appearance at Jeff's house.  
  
"I wonder if they all went out." Amy said as her and Matt entered into the front room.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Shane called as he strode out of the kitchen eating a bowl of macroni and cheese.  
  
"Like you don't know." Matt said putting an arm around Amy.  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what happened. You swooned her with your Mattitude stuff. Then you took her back to your place and shook Amy all night long." Shane replied shaking his hips at his last remark.  
  
Amy laughed. "Aren't you a good guesser."  
  
"Where is everybody?" Matt asked flopping down on the dark navy ittalian leather sofa in the front living room.  
  
Shane shook his head and ate a huge spoonful of macaroni and cheese. "I have no idea where Trish and Jeff are. And the last time I saw saw Beth she looked pissed off. I dunno where she was going, but she took her car."  
  
Matt gave Amy a knowing look. It sounded like they might of broken up. But Beth is a drama queen...  
  
Ooooh whats gonna happen next?? Oh..and by the way I have no clue what beths actual last name is, i just made one up. Reveiw please!! :P 


	8. The Fireworks Must Have Gone Off Early

Disclaimer- Same as always, I don't own the WWE, superstars, anything else...!!  
  
Later that afternoon Trish and Jeff returned home and began unloading bag after bag of groceries into the kitchen, with the help of Matt, Amy, and Shane.  
  
"What happened this morning?" Matt asked lifting up the hugest watermelon he'd ever seen and storing it into the corner of the refridgerator.  
  
Jeff shrugged as he began taking pies out of one of the brown paper bags. "You're talking about Beth? She just got all pissed off over nothing. It happens all the time."  
  
"She's still not back ya know." Shane said in a serious tone.  
  
At that moment Jeff couldn't have cared less. He and Trish had had a blast shopping again. Grocery shopping! It was such a simple everyday thing! Trish made it fun. They had raced down aisels, and tasted all the samples they could get their hands on. Jeff never did stupid, fun things like that with Beth. She was the more serious type. Trish was totally opposite, everything had to be fun or it just wasn't worth her time. Even things that weren't exciting, Trish made them fun.  
  
After a chinese take-out dinner that night, everyone decided on driving up to Raleigh and going to a country bar called Outlaws. Amy was up in Trish's room discussing what to wear, and of course, her night with Matt.  
  
"So you guys had sex?" Trish giggled as she grabbed a pair of faded Deisel jeans off the bed.  
  
Amy blushed as she flopped down on Trish's bed. "Yeah...is that bad? You know, like taking it too fast?"  
  
Trish thought for second as she looked for a top to go with her jeans. "Not for you guys. Come on! It's you and Matt!"  
  
"Me and Matt." Amy breathed grabbing one of the down filled pillows and hugging it. "Now what we need is, you and Jeff."  
  
"Aimes!" Trish cried. She was never the type to break up a relationship. Even Trish had to admit, her and Jeff had chemistry.  
  
Amy raised a pefectly shaped eyebrow at Trish. "Fine we'll let nature take it's course. But tonight..."  
  
"Shh!" Trish said cutting Amy off. They could hear a female voice coming from downstairs. Beth must have decided to come home. She wasn't going to leave her man alone all night!  
  
"I was just at Candaces' place! I didn't mean to worry you hun!" They could hear Beth explain. "Why are we going to a country bar? Who wants to go there?"  
  
"God I wish she had gotten picked up by a tornado or something!" Amy whispered angrily.  
  
Trish tried to stiffle her laughter so they could hear the rest of the conversation. Jeff was begining to talk. "We all agreed to go to Outlaws. You weren't here." Trish shook her head, she definately didn't want to be in the same car as Beth on the way to Raleigh. Maybe even more so on the way home.  
  
"It pisses me off so much that now all the boys are starting to see why I've never liked Beth!" Amy cried, her brown eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Jeff will figure out what he wants to do." Trish said pulling off her purple Abercrombie t-shirt and replacing it with a white halter top designed with diagonal lines of crystals. She looked even more stunning than usual. Jeff was sure to think so too.  
  
By 9:30pm that night the group had made it to Outlaws. It was an awesome club with a definate country feel. The interior was designed to look like the inside of a barn, with a DJ and bar of course. The dancefloor was covered with hay, and the walls were decorated with cowboy hats and pictures from rodeos. Everyone made themselfs comfortable around a table that was made to look like a barrel.  
  
Jeff and Matt ended up being the only ones without beers since they had driven up, but neither of them seemed to mind that night. Matt was already drunk in love with Amy. Jeff, you would think, could use a drink with Beth breathing down his neck all the time, but he had other things on his mind.  
  
"Come dance with me!" Amy said grabbing Matt's hands and dragging him onto the dancefloor.  
  
Trish laughed at the pair as she drank her Bud Light. She quickly glanced over at Jeff wanting to do the same thing, but Trish was smarter than that. Beth would bite her head off. Instead Trish grabbed Shane's hands pulling him out to where Matt and Amy where already dancing.  
  
Trish used her whole body to dance. She looked awesome with sparkling eyes and her blonde hair flying about. Every guy in the place had his eyes on her. Except Matt of course. He hadn't taken his eyes off Amy since he had finally stopped driving.  
  
"You're a good dancer!" Trish called to Shane over the music.  
  
"Thanks! You are too!" He said placing his hands on Trish's hips. "I'm glad we came here! I didn't want another boring night in Cameron on my week off!"  
  
Jeff watched his friends dancing as his girlfriend chugged down her second beer. They'd only been at the club for 15 minutes and Beth was already getting plastered.  
  
"I'm gonna go get another." Beth said getting up and sauntering over to the bar. As soon as she got there Jeff could see her beginging to chat with the bartender. Fuck that. I'm not gonna sit by myself all night. He thought to himself. Jeff got up and headed right towards Trish and Shane.  
  
"Hey, mind if I cut in?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "Go for it. I wanna go talk to those two girls over their anyways!"  
  
"Sure you should be dancing with me?" Trish said placing her arms around Jeff's neck and moving closer so their bodies were touching.  
  
"Definately. You're the only person I want to be dancing with tonight."  
  
Hearing those words must have caused Trish's brain to turn off. Her warm MAC lipgloss smothered mouth was soon attached to Jeffs in a deep kiss. Country music must bring out the best in people!  
  
-Do you guys love it?!? Thanx for the reviews! 


	9. Lucky Guy

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, this is fiction!  
  
4th of July had finally rolled around and Jeff woke up feeling like a new man. Kissing Trish last night was such an eye opener. Jeff being the lucky man he's always been, Beth didn't see a thing! He sat up in bed and ran his hands through his hair, which was in need of a dye job. Jeff licked his lips remembering the taste of Trish's mouth causing a smile to spread across his face.  
  
"Happy 4th of July sweetie pie!"  
  
Jeff wrinkled his forehead. Was Beth still drunk or something? He looked down at her lying next to him on the king sized bed, then over at the clock on the bedside table. 10:58am, he'd slept in by his standards.  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?" Beth asked as she sat up.  
  
Jeff searched his brain for the right way to answer this. After kissing Trish last night he wanted to be waking up in bed next to her. But it was Beth. "I'm not mad. Why?" Jeff answered cautiously as he got up and began slowly walking towards the otherside of the room, getting closer to the door.  
  
Beth shrugged and layed back down on the huge pillows. "Yesterday you just seemed like you wanted me to fall off the planet or something."  
  
Jeff had now opened the bedroom door and was standing on the hardwood floor of the hallway. He was positive now that Beth hadn't caught him and Trish kissing, but he wanted to get away as fast as he could. "Maybe I was tired." Jeff answered as he quickly turned around to go downstairs.  
  
Jeff hurried down the steps and into his huge kitchen where Trish and Amy sat at the kitchen table eating a fruit salad and toast breakfast. "Hey girls. Are you ready for today?" Jeff said happily looking straight at Trish. All the uncertain feelings Beth had just given him had now quickly faded away.  
  
"Definately, but you better go get your boys up! We've got tonnes to do." Amy said pouring herself another glass of orange juice.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We've got all day." Jeff said getting himself a bowl and spooning in fruit salad. "I can't believe I slept in. I guess I kind of got worn out last night."  
  
Trish smiled as she put a piece of pineapple in her mouth. "That means you had a good time."  
  
"I did for sure." Jeff said letting out a yawn.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Beth said as she dragged herself into the kitchen. She threw her messy brown hair up into a pony tail and flopped down on a chair next to Jeff. "Can you make me some coffee hun? I'm so hung-over."  
  
Jeff frowned as he reluctantly got up. "Well if you didn't get hammered after the first 10 minutes..." He muttered to himself as he grabbed a coffee filter.  
  
"Can you get me a couple asprin too?" Beth ordered as she massaged her temples.  
  
Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes as Trish smiled at her from across the table. "Trish, let's go wake up Matt."  
  
Trish nodded and gave Jeff a sorry look as her and Amy left to go upstairs.  
  
"You didn't see, did you?" Trish whispered to Amy as soon as they left the kitchen.  
  
Amy stopped once the two women reached the stairs leading to the second floor. She had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Last night?" Trish said even though she knew Amy had no idea. Doing it like this was just more fun.  
  
Amy shook her head, her deep brown eyes full of questions.  
  
"Me and Jeff, at the club..."  
  
"What happened!?" Amy whispered excitedly  
  
Trish smiled as she started to blush. "After we started dancing, we...", Trish said pausing for effect, "kissed."  
  
Amy's eyes opened as wide as saucers and she let out a quiet squeal. "Do you know how great this is?!" She said hugging her friend.  
  
Trish shook her head. She really didn't, it was just a kiss. Did that mean Jeff was going to kick Beth to the curb and they'd live happily ever after? Beth and Jeff had been dating forever. Trish wasn't a homewrecker, or was she?  
  
"It means," Amy began as her and Trish started up the stairs. "That Jeff has finally pulled his head out of his ass and has realized that Beth isn't someone he should be spending his life with."  
  
"What am I then?" Trish asked, feeling very confused.  
  
"You have to be with Jeff. Whenever I see you guys together it's so obvious you're perfect for each other!"  
  
-Hmmmm.....whats Trish going to do? What's Jeff going to do? What's Beth going to do?? So many questions, and the big BBQ is next chapter! 


	10. Attached At Her Hip

Disclaimer- This is pure fiction, I don't own anything  
  
It was just a few hours before the big barbeque as Trish was putting the finishing touches on her pig-tail style braids, when Amy joined her in washroom.  
  
"You look great!" Trish said commenting on her white capri pants, and torquoise halter top.  
  
"Yeah! You do too! The Dj just got here." Amy laughed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Trish laughed and shook her head. "I still don't understand what the need for that was. There's only going to be like, how many? 30 people here?"  
  
Amy shrugged as she sprayed some Alterna hair-spray over her red locks. "I want you to talk to Jeff tonight." Amy turned to look directly at Trish, her eyes had a pleading look in them.  
  
"What am I suppose to say to him? Dump your girlfriend, who you've been with forever, and hook up with me?" Trish let out a deep sigh. They had just kissed a little bit last night, and she knew Jeff and Beth had been having problems lately, but did that all mean he would just dump Beth?  
  
Guest were finally beging to arrive so Trish and Amy made their way out into the backyard. The girls had decorated the yard earlier that day. They had put up red, white, and blue balloons and streamers all over the yard to go with the red, white, and blue; plates, napkins, utensiles, and the cake that Jeff and Trish had picked out.  
  
"Trish! Come with me! You gotta meet everyone!" Jeff called running up to Trish and grabbing her hand.  
  
Jeff lead her over to a group of three guys, who were all around Jeff's age. "Hey guys, this is Trish! Trish, this is Ben, Ryan, and Paul." Jeff said pointing at each of his friends as he introduced them to Trish. "These are the guys in my band!"  
  
"Hey! It's so nice to meet you guys! Are you having a good time?" Trish asked smiling at Jeff's bandmates.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. You guys did a wicked job." Ben commented taking a sip of his beer and looking around the crowded yard.  
  
"Good food too!" Paul said giving a thumbs up and making the group laugh.  
  
"Fireworks start at 11:30, we can see them perfect from here too!" Jeff explained to Trish. "Come on! I want to introduce you to some more people."  
  
Jeff introduced Trish to everyone and they all loved her, how could they not? He had even managed to avoid Beth the whole time. She was too busy with her own friends and bossing the DJ around to even notice. It made Trish feel like she was the new girlfriend, that wasn't the case just yet though.  
  
After introducing Trish to his parents, Jeff and Trish grabbed some food and sat down with Ben, Ryan, and Paul.  
  
"Can you believe Matt did all the cooking?" Jeff asked as he took a bite of his burger.  
  
"I never woulda guessed. It's all good." Ryan said laughing between bites of food. "This DJ is playing nothing but crap though."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Beth was still ticked about Jeff not wanting the DJ so she picked music she knew he would hate. She also hated the fact that he was completley ignoring her, so Beth decided to changed things. She excused herself from her friends and marched right over to where Jeff and everyone were eating.  
  
"Hey guys!" Beth said cheerily as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to Jeff. "How are ya sweetie?" She whispered to Jeff as she slowly began to kiss his neck.  
  
Trish nervously shifted in her seat. She couldn't even bear to look at Beth kissing him. The beautiful Diva had never really felt jealousy over a man before, but she was definately feeling it now.  
  
"Beth, come on, ease up." Jeff said softly pushing Beth back.  
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "Can I talk to you alone please?"  
  
Jeff shrugged and followed Beth back into the house. "What's up?" He asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"What is with you?! You've been ignoring me the last two days!" Beth screamed.  
  
Jeff sighed and sat down on one of the leather recliners in the living room. "I don't believe this! You know we DO have people staying with us and we're having a party right at this moment! I can't be attached to your hip every second of the day!"  
  
"Well, you've been attached to Trish!" Beth fought back.  
  
"Other than us, she doesn't know anyone! I'm not going to leave her!" Jeff cried.  
  
"It's not like she doesn't know Matt, Amy, or Shane! You know what, just forget it. Me and the girls were going to drive up to Raleigh, and I wanted you to come. But obviously you can't leave Trish!" Beth yelled as she walked through the kitchen to go back into the yard.  
  
-Fight! So, with Beth leaving...whats gonna happen?? Anyways guys, thanx for the reviews, I hope I get some more! 


	11. Drunkenness

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this in years!! But after the last chapter I couldn't think of anything good to write, then I literally forgot about the story all together. Anyways, I got bored this weekend and found it, so I better finally finish it up!

After the huge blow out with Beth, Jeff returned to the backyard where his friends and family were continuing to party.

"Hey! You took long enough!" Trish said smiling. "I saved you some of the remains of the cake!"

Jeff laughed, "I must be the luckiest guy in the world." Jeff grabbed a fork from Trish and dug into the cake. "Mmmm, delicious," he said gazing at Trish.

"We're great cake pickers eh?" Trish said as she took a bit of her own.

Jeff smiled and nodded his head; nobody seemed to realize what had happened with him and Beth. Or, nobody was willing to say anything and that suited him just fine.

After the fireworks had gone off and everyone had left Jeff, Trish, Amy, Matt, and Shane all sat around the fire pit and continued to drink.

"Hey! You know what I just realized?" Amy drunkenly exclaimed.

"What?" Matt replied.

"That Beth is gone! What the hell happened to her? Not that I'm sad or anything, But seriously, Jeff, where did she go?"

"Uhmm…" Jeff started, he knew this was eventually going to come up. "We got into a fight, she left. Probably went and is staying with a friend tonight."

"Goooooood riddance!" Shane slurred as he took another drink of his beer.

Jeff wrinkled his forehead, he'd never seen his friends act so candid about how they felt about his girlfriend before. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to have a talk with her tomorrow."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Why can't he see?" she thought to herself. "Beth takes him for granted, I would never do that for a second. Jeff is way too amazing, I can't believe I didn't even see this before."

Trish's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Amy screaming "Wooo!" and jumping on top of Matt. "I'm going to give you a great lap dance!" she cried. Amy began sexily dancing on top of Matt while everyone else cheered her on. As Amy started tossing her hair everywhere the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night hit her. She awkwardly stumbled and tried to regain her balance but ended up on top of Trish.

Everyone was dying laughing, including Trish. "Somebody…just get her off of me!" Trish cried between her laughter.

"Come on Amy, let's go to bed." Matt said as he scooped the diva off of her friend.

"Okay, okay. Wasn't that a good lap dance Matt?"

"Yeah, Aimes it was great, loved every second, especially the end." Matt said laughing as he led her into the house.

"I think I'm about to pass out too, not as much as some people though." Shane said as he drank the last of his beer. "See you guys in the morning."

"Night" Trish and Jeff both called as they watched Shane walk slowly into the house.

Trish sighed happily and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Are you going to bed too?" Jeff asked.

Trish shook her head, "Not if you aren't."

Jeff smiled with approval, she couldn't have said it any better. "Nope, it's only 1am, still early."

"So I guess this means no getting up early tomorrow though?"

Jeff laughed, "No probably not. It looks like its gonna be a pretty late morning for everyone though. How drunk are you?"

"Hmmmmm..." Trish thought aloud. "Out of 10?"

"Sure"

"Let's say 7, but it's really 9." Trish said giggling. "What about you?"

"I'll say 9 too, but it's really 7."

"You are such a copy cat," Trish scolded, pretending to be mad.

"Who says copy cat? I just don't want you to feel bad about your drunkenness," Jeff said matter of factly.

"Oh, well then you're a sweetheart. You should be thankful that you aren't carrying me up to my bed like Amy and Matt!"

Jeff smirked, "I wouldn't be complaining."

"You are bad Jeff Hardy," Trish said with a sly smile. "But I do like it when it's just us."

"Me too," Jeff said looking into her eyes. In a perfect world he would have planted a kiss on her right there, but Jeff couldn't help but still think of Beth.

At that same moment Trish was thinking the same thing. A kiss would have been perfect, a real kiss. The one they had shared at Outlaws was intense, but at the same time it was heat of the moment. Trish knew that Jeff had been angry at Beth. "He could have kissed any girl in that bar," she told herself. She and Jeff did have chemistry and since that night Trish found herself thinking about him more and more. Not just as a friend either, she wanted to be the girl he woke up to every morning, not Beth. She loved spening time with him, and she was especially liking all the flirtting they had been doing.

At that moment they heard the distinct noise of Jeff's garage opening and a car pulling in. "Oh god, that must be Beth," Jeff said nervously.

Trish sighed," You better go sort things out."

Ahhh thats it for this chapter! What do you guys think??


	12. See You Sunday

Hey again! Thanks for all the great reviews…they make me wanna finish this thing! Haha!

Trish watched in dismay as Jeff got up and went into the house. "Lovely," she thought as she got up and slowly followed behind. She figured she'd better get up stairs before Beth got in. Trish was halfway up stairs when she heard Beth enter the house. Her heart got the better of her mind this time, she had to listen in.

"Hey," Beth said walking up to Jeff who was now sitting on the sofa.

"I'm surprised you came back tonight."

"Yeah, I am too kind of. But Jeff, I hate fighting with you. I want to work this out," Beth said in a serious tone.

Jeff couldn't even look at her, he didn't know what to do or say. Part of him felt like this rough patch they were in was never going to get better. The other part felt like this was Beth! The girl he thought he was going to spend his life with. But she's also the girl who his friends seem to hate. "I don't know what to say to you," Jeff said softly.

Beth nodded, "Jeff we need to work this issue out."

Jeff shook his head, "I don't even know what the 'issue' even is to you!"

"The issue is the fact that you have ignored me since your friends got here! Every time you talk to me I feel like you just want me to go away, and every two seconds I see you with Trish!" Beth began shouting.

"Hey! There's people trying to sleep you know!" Jeff said in a harsh whisper. "See for me the issue is that you have been completely rude to my friends. I don't think you've had an actual conversation with any of them, including Matt! You were the one who said I'd be happier if I gave up wrestling, but I'm not! I miss my friends and family, and then when they're here and I'm actually happy, you can't stand it!"

"That's not true!"

"I'm not done yet! You're obviously crazy jealous of Amy and Trish, you can barley look at them! So what if I've been hanging out with Trish a lot this week! Beth, I think you just need to go somewhere else until everyone leaves."

"No Jeff, don't say that. I'm not jealous, I just don't like seeing other girls all over you. I'm just shy okay, it's hard for me to talk to your friends," Beth pleaded. The last thing she wanted was for Jeff to kick her out.

Jeff glared at her, he was getting angry. "Beth, you are the least shy person I know. Don't even give me that. I'm serious, I want you to leave until Sunday night when everyone will be gone and then we can figure out what we're going to do."

The thought of Beth not being there for the rest of the week made a huge smile spread across Trish's face, they would finally be able to have some real fun.

"I can't believe you would do this to me," Beth pouted.

"I can't believe how you've acted this week. I didn't even realize how bad you've made everyone feel until night! Everyone was glad you left!"

"Fine," Beth sniffed trying to hold back her tears, "I'll go."

Jeff took Beth's hand and began to walk towards the front door. "I'll see you Sunday," he mumbled.

"I love you Jeff, just know that okay?" Beth said as she walked out.

"Yeah…" Jeff breathed as he shut the door behind her. "Finally, I can think without her always being around," Jeff though as he began walking towards the stairs.

Trish quickly leaped up and made a quick dash to her room. She couldn't believe that she had eavesdropped on their entire conversation, it wasn't like her at all. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not the blonde diva was stoked that she would get Jeff all to herself now.


	13. This Is Your Chance

Look at me go! Another chapter already! Hahaha thanks again for the reviews, I definitely wouldn't keep writing if no one liked it!! Anyways…here we go!

As light streamed through Trish's bedroom window it slowly forced her to open her eyes. 9:43am read the small clock on her night stand, "So much for actually sleeping in," she thought as she got out of bed and threw on her Maple Leaf's hoodie. Trish unhurriedly crept down the stairs that led into the front room trying not to wake the others. She looked up as her foot touched the last step, there was Jeff passed out on the sofa. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. "Poor guy," she thought as she grabbed a fleece blanket and gently placed it on top of Jeff.

Not wanting to wake him, Trish quietly made her self a cup of coffee and went out to the backyard. "What a mess," she said aloud. She didn't realize how bad it was last night, but in the light of day it looked like a tornado hit the yard. There were beer bottles, party cups, plates, left over food, and decorations all over the place. Feeling like she had nothing else to do since everyone was sleeping Trish went inside and found some garbage bags so she could begin cleaning up the yard.

"You can't do this all by yourself!" Jeff called to Trish from the door to the house. She had only just gotten started and was pleased that someone was going to lend a hand.

"Oh I know I can't, you have 10 seconds to start helping me!"

"Yeah, yeah, "Jeff laughed as he tossed a paper plate into Trish's garbage bag.

"So, how are you this morning?" Trish asked.

"I'm doing pretty good actually, I told Beth I don't want her here until everyone is gone and then we can figure out our relationship."

"Oh," Trish said sounding slightly disappointed, she felt horrible thinking it but she didn't want Jeff and Beth to work things out.

"Yeah, let's not talk about her though. What do you wanna do today?"

"I have no idea, think we've done everything there is possible in this town!" Trish said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Jeff.

Jeff shook his head, "Actually we haven't done everything Miss. Big City girl! We should load up the Jet Ski's and go to the lake this afternoon."

Trish's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea! It would be a blast!"

Jeff and Trish spent another hour cleaning the yard and then went inside to wake everyone up.

"Let's go downstairs and get Shane up," Jeff suggested.

To their surprise when they got downstairs Shane was asleep on one couch, with Matt on the other. "What the hell is going on?!" Jeff said loudly to wake the guys up.

Matt flinched and opened one eye, "Go away."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with Amy?" Trish said with a laugh.

"She was too drunk, now go," Matt whispered as he turned over.

"Sleep in the car lazy ass," Jeff said giving his brother a shove.

"Uh, where are you going?" chirped Shane.

"Awe, how nice of you to join us!" Trish cooed, "I'm going to wake up Amy."

While Jeff continued to lure the guys to finally get up Trish softly opened Amy's door and sat down next to her on the bed. "Amy, wake up," Trish said gently.

Amy rubbed her eyes and looked at Trish blankly, "Why?"

"Because, I have amazing news," Trish said with a big smile.

"Oh yeah?" Amy replied feeling more awake. Trish was never the type to kid about big news, so Amy was definitely all ears for this.

"Last night after you guys all left, me and Jeff…"

"Oh my god you're kidding! I'm so happy for you!" Amy shrieked with excitement.

"Amy! No! You're…"

"This is so great! You're not alone anymore!"

"Uh…yeah I'm not," Trish started feeling slightly insulted, "Wait, no! Listen to me! I didn't even say anything yet!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her friend as she tossed her sheets on the floor, "Yes you did! You said 'me and Jeff;'"

Trish laughed, "Are you still drunk or something? Just let me finish!"

Amy nodded as she got up and began brushing her hair, "Okay, go."

"So me and Jeff were alone for about 2 seconds, when Beth comes home. So I tell Jeff to go talk to her and he thought that I went up to my room but…okay don't judge me on this, I sat on the stairs and listened to their whole conversation." Trish admitted shyly.

Amy looked closely at Trish, this was going to be more complicated that she thought.

"Basically, Jeff told Beth that he doesn't want her here until we all leave, and that they'll talk things over on Sunday."

"Wow," Amy said quietly, almost only to herself, as she processed this new information. "This is good, really good," she finally concluded. "I hope you are thinking what I'm thinking."

Trish gave her crazy friend a puzzled look. "I'm not sure…"

"You're lucky you have me at times like this!" Amy said laughing. "Okay, answer this question for me. Do you like Jeff as more than a friend?"

Trish starred out the window behind Amy as she thought about this. Deep down she knew she had developed feelings for him over these few short days, but she had never really admitted it to herself. Trish turned her gaze back to Amy, "I do, I really like him actually."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted you to tell yourself that."

Trish put her hands on her hips, "Well aren't you smart then!"

"I sure am. This is your chance Trish. You have to make a move on him."

That's it for that one! I hope you guys liked it even though it's a little slow, I promise more Jeff/Trish next chapter….she'll make a move!


End file.
